


Do You Accept The Charges

by DarylStorey



Series: A Call for Help [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Ford comes to the rescue, One Shot, Stan Needs A Hug, broken fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylStorey/pseuds/DarylStorey
Summary: in another dimension Stan's problems give Ford a call and he decides to pick up.
Series: A Call for Help [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967671
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	Do You Accept The Charges

The car was silent, street lights illuminating the two occupants, with the steady pulse of a heartbeat.  
The driver looks disheveled, like a man who has driven all night and a day. Probably because he had, the normally crisp shirt is wrinkled and creased, tie hangs loosely around his neck. He stairs straight ahead, not looking at the man in his passenger seat, the man that is a stranger to him. That strangeness hangs in the air like thick smoke.  
His brother sits hunched, trying to make his bulky frame small, he cradles his hands protectively. It feels wrong, the strangeness, the way Stan flinches at every little bump in the road.  
“I want to get across the state line, but once we do I'll have a look at your hands” that’s not what he should have said.  
He should have asked if he was ok. Did he need food? water? Why had those men done this to him? How did they know Ford’s number to call?  
Had it really only been 48 hours, his cabin had still smelled of fresh paint, the boxes where still sitting in the living room still packed. He’d been surprised to be getting a call, but figured it was ma calling to see how he was settling  
It wasn’t ma.  
………

When he puts the phone to his ear he hears the sounds of a struggle then one of the voices is shouting in the phone “let me go you fucking bastards, don’t fucking involve him in this”  
the voice is different rougher but Ford recognizes it “Stanly?”  
“Ford?!” Ford can feel Stanly’s attention focus on him “Ford! Don’t listen to them, I can handle this….” There’s a meaty sound and Ford hears all the air rush out of Stanly’s lungs.  
“Stanly!” Fords confusion is replaced with panic “Stanly what’s going on Stanly? talk to me! Stanly!!”  
A new voice, the tinges of a Mexican accent “put a fucking gage on that Pendejo,”  
“who are you?! What are you doing to my brother!!? Where is Stanly” Panic, panic isn’t good, but Ford can’t find the calm place in his mind  
The chuckle that crackles threw the phone isn’t reassuring “Stanly hu,” it’s clear that the man is speaking to someone on his own end of the line.  
“so that’s your real name Hale,” frantic scuffling rattles the phone “idiotas, tie him up already,” a rapid-fire response Ford can’t make out “then use the chains”  
the voice on the other end of the phone takes a moment to compose himself “I’m afraid I haven’t properly introduced myself, people call me Reco”  
“Stanford” the response was an automatic one, Reco chuckles again “Stanly and Stanford, that’s funny, your parents must have been really funny folks”  
“what do you want Reco” Stanford wants his brother safe, between his confusion melting into fear and panic Ford focuses on that, getting Stanly back.  
“well you see Stanford, your brother has gone and lost me a lot money, money that I want.” Something hard wraps itself around Ford’s gut “Now I was perfectly happy to just let Stanly here work off the debit, but apparently, your brother is too good for that.” Reco lets out a grunt and Ford knows he’s just kicked Stanly  
“we just caught him trying to skip town” another grunt.  
“stop it!” Ford tries to calm his voice, he can’t do Stanly any good from here “please don’t hurt him anymore,” another deep breath to calm his nerves “what do you want?”  
“I want my money,” another grunt “plus interest” another grunt.  
“stop it! I’ll pay!!” It’s stupid his pa would punch him in the mouth for even thinking it “How much? I’ll pay, just don’t hurt him”  
It had been a lot, pretty much everything he had.  
…….  
“You came” Stan speaks so softly Ford nearly misses it “what?”  
Stan is still hunched over his bloodied and broken hands “you came... for me”  
“Of course, I did” Ford remembers the parking lot, Stan lunging out of the trunk hurtling himself at the goons “I should have come sooner”  
“I had it handled” Ford flashes back.  
……..  
Stan had come out of the trunk swinging, two of Reco’s men were already down, but he was outnumbered and clearly in a daze.  
“Stanly” Reco calls for Stan in a sing song tone, he spines on his heel and spots Reco, Ford standing beside him.  
Reco continues his sing song call as if Stanly were a willful child “Stanly, your brother has come such a long way to see you”  
The cold steel barrel of a gun presses against Ford’s temple “Stanly, if you don’t stop it with this nonsense I’ll take the money and kill your brother here and now”  
Stan slowly raises his hands, his head dropping in defeat. he’s a mess, his face swollen and bruised his hands cuffed together, Ford can make out a slight limp as he steps forward. The hands held aloft over Stan’s head are bloodied and swollen. Reco’s goons rush forward and grab Stan dragging him forward to face Ford and Reco. Stan digs his heels in and fights the men to stay on his feet but a quick kick to the back of the knees and the big man goes down. For the first time in almost five years the two brothers look each other in the eye. Stan’s eyes are both black and swollen, his lip is split swelling distorts the familiar features. Up close Ford can clearly see that Stan’s hand have been crully smashed, each finger clearly broken. Ford wants nothing more than get away from these monstrous men and tend to his brother wounds “you have your money Reco, now give me my brother”.  
…….  
“It was my mess Poindexter, you should have stayed out of it” Stan’s voice is hard threatening but Ford can feel the trembling in his seat  
“They were going to kill you”  
“I... I... would have been fine” his voice is breaking know, “I can’t owe you any more Sixer, .... I already owe to much”  
Ford reaches out, and his heart breaks when his touch makes Stan flinch  
“You don’t owe me anything” he speaks softly “you’ve already more than payed”  
His foot presses harder on the gas, he’s taking his brother away from all of that, those men, and their world. Ford is taking Stan to where he should have always been.  
Home.


End file.
